


It's A Yes

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Gallibert high school / any modern AU fluff, maybe Porco bracing himself to ask Bert out / having a first date? Anything at all with this pairing is also good with me, I'm not picky!
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Drabbles Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	It's A Yes

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gallibert fic and aaaahhhh thank you anon, I really love this prompt and I hope you like it xx

“Fuck,” Porco swore under his breath for the umpteenth time in the last, what? Minutes? Hours? He seriously lost track of time and of how many classes he had skipped that day. He kept pacing the pathway behind the science lab back and forth, in a fruitless effort to calm his nerves. God, why was Bertholdt taking his sweet time to meet him here? Did he even read his letter? Had the letter he spent an entire night writing over and over again miraculously slipped outside of Bertholdt’s locker, and ended up trampled by countless students until it was just a piece of garbage? 

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He should stop being so negative–that's what Marcel told him after all. Take a deep breath and believe that the universe will smile at you. OK, fuck that, that wasn’t Marcel–that was Pieck. 

Positive vibes aside, where is Bertholdt? Was he being stood up? Should he get the hint and _leave_? 

When his stomach started churning, Porco determined that it was his cue to leave, cause that was the fucking universe giving him _The Sign_ that this just wasn't meant to be _._ Before he had the chance to, he caught the sight of Bertholdt practically running toward him. 

Porco felt his heart skip a beat at the adorable sight of this gentle giant, with his hair disheveled and bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Bertholdt breathed as soon as he was standing in front of him, “Biology went over and Dr. Hange held me for some questions about my latest lab report. You know how they get.” 

“Yeah...” Porco said for a lack of anything else to say, and because his heart was threatening to jump out of his ribcage.

“So, what did you want to tell me? And why are we meeting here?” Bertholdt crunched up his cute nose when he saw the used condom tossed near the tree. God, this wasn’t the most romantic setting to confess the feelings he had harbored for this boy for the last year, wasn’t it? 

No, Porco wasn’t about to chicken out now. 

“Would you like to go out with me?” He blurted, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as soon as he said the words. When Bertholdt’s eyes widened in surprise, he added dumbly, “I like you a lot. As a friend, yes, but also as, more."

A pregnant pause, during which that sick feeling in his stomach returned, "um, I fucked up, right? I totally fucked up the order of what I was supposed to say. Fuck–I mean–” 

“Yes.” Bertholdt said simply, a shy smile quirking his lips and Porco felt his cheeks go crimson. However, he didn't want to get his hopes high because he was still confused and he needed to make sure Bertholdt didn't misunderstand his words. 

“Um, yes to what? ‘ _Yes’_ to which one of what I said and in what order? Did you get the right order?”

“Yes, to both. In whatever order you like,” Bertholdt shrugged, grinning wider now, “I like you too, Porco.” 

“I like you too.” 

“Yeah, you said that already.” 

“Shit, I sound like an idiot, don’t I?” 

“Mhm. A cute idiot though,” Bertholdt shrugged again, smiling coyly. 

“So, it’s–it’s a date?” 

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My request box!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ZPT9fkrRJtGzVAPZtYJxL0I1iqkJxiWyqvMgAbHQbR8/edit)


End file.
